Knuckles the Echidna
"You can call me Knuckles. Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, I'd rather flex my muscles." Knuckles the Echidna is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog series and a wrestler in VGCW. He and Sonic the Hedgehog form the tag team of Sonic & Knuckles. In the Sonic the Hedgehog series Knuckles is a denizen of Angel Island and the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. He first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 where he was tricked by Dr. Robotnik into thinking that Sonic was out to steal the Emeralds. He opposed Sonic and Tails throughout the game until he realized he'd been lied to. He then teamed up with Sonic in the direct sequel, Sonic and Knuckles, and he has been a playable character in the series ever since. In VGCW Season 5: Rougher Than the Rest of Them Hearing about foes who thought they were tougher than the best of them, Knuckles packed up his Master Emerald, tossed on his fightin' shorts, and travelled from Angel Island to join the VGCW roster on 2013-07-31. In his first fight, he went up against former Vamphound leader Geno in a Last Man Standing bout. The Guardian proved to be more than a match for the doll, as he repeatedly showed off why his name is "Knuckles" by busting open and knocking Geno out with one mighty punch for a count of ten. On 2013-09-07, he confronted Nappa and Flint, thinking they were planning to "summon an evil dragon" that would eat the Master Emerald; of course, Eggman had put him up to it, pulling the wool over Knuckles' eyes yet again. As the two tried to convince him the dragon wasn't evil, Sonic the Hedgehog returned to the scene with a new look, asking Knuckles if Eggman had tricked him once again. Unluckily, Knuckles wasn't convinced, and when he tried to take Nappa and Flint's Dragon Balls, he got clobbered. He later tried again with Air Man's help, but again failed. When Air Man and Knuckles finally took a Dragon Ball, Proto Man was ripped apart to take it. This made Knuckles reconsider his alliance with The Practice. However, the evil doctors didn't like this, and had Air Man attempt to take out Knuckles. Sonic ran in just as Air Man was about to break Knuckles' leg. The guardian's pride was hurt, and he challenged Sonic to a match at End Game 5. Sonic didn't show ring rust during that match, and bested Knuckles. Season 6: Tougher than Leather The duo soon formed the Co-Op team Sonic and Knuckles, and in their debut as a team during the Season 6 premiere, Wario Ware Inc. was humilated by the duo in a match that only took around four minutes. The next broadcast, Knuckles competed in a 6-man elimination match for a Casual Championship title shot. Knuckles threw everything he had into the battle, winning after an epic battle, pinning Waluigi and then besting Ezio, who had won over the crowd with his new look. Though he was booed for beating Ezio, Knuckles didn't chuckle, He now had a date with Segata Sanshiro, with the Casual Championship in his sights. Proving he was always up for another round, Knuckles once again teamed up with Sonic to take on Shadaloo for the right to become the #1 Co-Op Contenders on the next show. While Knux got in a few shots along the way, it was Sonic who stole the show and earned the team another speedy victory to give Knuckles his second #1 Contenders spot in as many nights. His chances for a third title shot were dashed as he was an early entry to that same night's Royal Rumble, but two out of three chances to win VGCW gold ain't bad. With two title opportunities presented his way, Knuckles seemed confident he would be walking away with at least one title. On December 3rd, his first chance came against Segata Sanshiro for the Casual Championship. Both proud fighters put it all on the line with both scoring finishers on the other that would result in near falls, but it was Segata that would ground the guardian with a well-timed debut of a new finisher to earn the victory. Now it was up to taking down one of the toughest teams VGCW had to offer in Gamecenter FU on December 10th if Knuckles was to claim gold. The great teamwork that Sonic & Knuckles had displayed together in previous matches was nowhere to be seen on this night. Knux would constantly interject himself into the match at the wrong times, generally leaving Sonic to take the brunt of FU's attack. At the end, Knuckles was too slow to break up the pin on his partner, and the guardian walked away from his title matches with nothing to show for it. Seemingly learning nothing from his failures to win either title, he stopped chuckling and turned to trying to out-box former VGCW Champion Little Mac on January 7th. This backfired rather spectacularly, as the Knucklehead was outmatched and out-boxed, losing rather quickly after taking plenty of Star Punches (and a ladder) to the face. Season 7: Way to Go, Knucklehead Knuckles' singles career would continue to suffer continuing into Season 7. On 2014-03-04, Knuckles would fall to Barret after a huge toss. Despite his singles losses, his team with Sonic would give him a little hope by defeating the powerful DK Crew on 2014-03-11, proving that they still have a point to prove in the Tag Team division. Another singles loss would follow on April 15th in a Fatal Four Way Tables match that Little Mac won by putting Bowser through a table. Season 8: The Chuckling Ends After a hard fought match, Sonic and Proto Man are about to leave the ring when suddenly, out of nowhere, Mecha Knuckles from the Megaman/Sonic crossover Archie comics appears to eliminate anyone in sight. This person in sight, was not a person, as it was Proto Man. Sonic had left the ring without saying a thing, and Knuckles didn't even seem to notice. He smashed the robot's teeth in and promptly left. It's unknown who has done this to the Knucklehead, but many speculate it may all be according to the Master Plan. This was proven true when Knuckles helped to capture and roboticized Zangief after he and Octodad were talking about their rematch. After Mecha-Zangief defeated Octodad, Knuckles Man and The Practice came to congratulate Mecha-Gief. Behind the Kayfabe During one of the non-canon SuperNormalStep Training streams, Bazza mentioned in the chat that if Knuckles was possible to make in WWE '13 he would already be in VGCW. After someone in the chat linked him to a video showing that it was indeed possible, Bazza, true to his word, recreated the CAW and debuted him in the very next episode. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Knuckles vgcw.png|Knuckles before getting lewd. Knuckles ripped.jpg|Unlike Sonic he doesn't chuckle, he'd rather flex his muscles. Knuckles 2k14 vgcw.png|Knuckles before he stopped chuckling in 2K14 I WAS NOT PROGRAMMED TO CHUCKLE.png|Mecha Knuckles